Tori's headache
by graciemae172
Summary: read it :) you know you wanna


Tori woke up with a banging headache, it was throbbing against her skull she felt like it was going to explode. She sat straight up, which was a bad thing to do, as her head felt heavy and the room was spinning slightly, she massaged her temples slowly trying to make the pain fade, but it just stayed there. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, where she picked up the cup from in there and drunk some cool water from the tap. Nothing seemed to do the trick. She went back into her bedroom and texted her girlfriend Jade, "Hey babe you wouldn't mind coming over would you? I feel really sick :( xxx -Tori" It was 9:30am and the sunlight was shining through the slim gap in the curtains. A couple seconds later she heard her phone buzz. "Sure i dont mind, make sure you have a drink and i will bring some stuff over, see you soon, love you :) xxxx - Jade" Tori smiled at Jades reply, she really did love Jade with all her heart, she felt so safe in her arms, and dont even get her started on the kisses! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-==-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= around 15 minutes later, there jade was, Tori text her that the front door was unlocked so she could go straight in , and that is what she done. She made her way upstairs and then knocked on Tori's door lightly and walked straight in. There Tori was, fast asleep on her bed, in just bra and panties, sweating. Jade plonked her bag down gently so she wouldn't wake her sleeping girlfriend and then walked over to the window to open it as far as she could. Jade turned around quickly when she heard Tori saying something, "i l-l...ove you too J-aa-y" She smiled when she noticed her babe was just sleep talking. But it wasn't long until Tori woke up for real, about 20 minutes to be exact. 'Jay' was short for Jade , according to Tori. Jade loved it when Tori called her that, but if anybody else called her that, she would stab them with her scissors. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-==-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= "j-j-jade?" Tori asked, she was always confused when she just woken up. Jade found it absolutley adorable. "That me, all day and all night.." Jade said, she knew she was confusing Tori, and she loved it. "Huh?" Tori raised one eyebrow "Oooohh...i get it" When Tori finally caught on she started chuckling about it. "Okay Tor. It wasn't THAT funny..." Jade said whilst she raised both her eyebrows. "heheeehehee" As Tori's laugh was coming to an end it got quieter slowly. "Okay then Babe, what's up?" Jade asked Tori and put the back of her hand against Tori's forehead. "I just have a real bad headache...i feel like my heads gonna explode.." Tori pouted at Jade and smiled when Jade kissed her on her forehead. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-==-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= "So what did you bring meee?" Tori asked, she was being cheeky to Jade but she knew she would get away with it, she always does. Jade sighed. "I've got, blankets dvd's and brought your favourite pj's" Tori smiled when she remembered those pajamas, they are actually Jades, but she uses them when she goes over Jades house all the time. "Yaay!" Tori said, she was holding the pajamas up against her chest, holding them tight against her heart, they smelt just like Jade, and Tori loved it. Tori quickly put her bed clothes on and walked around to put 'The Scissoring' into her tv. Jade loved the way her pj's hung off of Tori's arms and floppy around her feet. Tori had just started the film and ran back to the bed with Jade, they were both all snuggled up in her comfy bed and watching Jades favourite ever film, Tori actually had begun to like that film, she had watched it so many times. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=-=-==-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= "Jaaadddeee?" Tori asked, and looked up to Jade. "Yes baby?" Jade asked, she knew Tori was going to question her about something. "Can you move in with me?" Tori turned around in Jade's arms and looked at her right in the eyes, she was smiling too. Jade was in shock that Tori asked that, it was very unexpected. "What? For real?!" Jade was actually very excited about this, that excitment boosted up even more when Tori nodded. "Oh my god Tor! Yes!" Jade stood up and picked Tori up from the bed, and spun her around kissing the whole time and holding eachother tight. "Wait...what about your parents?" Jade asked. "Don't worry about them.." Tori replied and tapped her girlfriends nose and watched Jade scrunch her nose up, Tori found that super cute. "They are both moving to California , and Trina is ALWAYS out, i pratically live here alone.." Tori pouted. "Well, for that im living here now baby!" Jade squeezed Tori even tighter. "You know what Jade? I feel so much better now" Tori said whilst Jade put her down then pressed her lips against Tori's forehead. "Im so happy baby, i love you" Jade whispered. Tori thought that was very sexy. "I love you too." 


End file.
